1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing device, image processing method, and program, and in particular to an image processing device, image processing method, and program that enable easy change of clothing in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras and other imaging devices are in widespread use and anyone can easily capture still images and moving images.
On the other hand, decorating photographic images for enjoyment as typified with photograph stickers created by a photograph sticker production machine called “Print Club” is in fashion.
There are various restrictions, however, in decorating photographic images in photograph stickers. For example, it is necessary to use a photograph sticker production machine specialized for photograph stickers and to place the user's face or body at a predetermined position when an image is captured.
A personal color coordinating system has been proposed which enables clothing in an image input by the user to be changed to any seasonal color specified by the user (see, for example, Mizuki Oka, Junpei Yoshino, Kazuhiko Kato, “Personal Color Coordinating System,” Nov. 29, 2006, Information Processing Society of Japan, [retrieved on Jan. 18, 2010], Internet <URL: http://www.ipsj.or.jp/sig/os/index.php?plugin=attach&refer=ComSys2006%2Fposter&openfile=06-P10.pdf>).